


Margin of Error [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by dogeared. John's starting to think maybe he didn't get his memory back quite right.





	Margin of Error [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Margin of Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/margin_of_error/%5bSGA%5d%20Margin%20of%20Error.mp3) (5.8 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/margin_of_error/%5bSGA%5d%20Margin%20of%20Error.m4b) (4.9 MB).

Length: 6:03  



End file.
